The transfer of hydraulic fluid between a tractor unit and a hitched trailer unit is achieved through the use of hydraulic hoses coupled between the units. The integrity of these hydraulic hoses is very important to the operation and function of the machine. In coupling the hydraulic fluid between the tractor unit and the trailer unit, such hydraulic hoses must be capable of accommodating the angular and pivotal movement which occurs between these units of the machine. Because of the differences in hydraulic line sizes, such hydraulic hoses can be up to 38 millimeters in diameter, and over 2 meters in length. One manner of accommodating the joinder of such hoses is to form a large upstanding loop with the hoses, carried between the tractor and trailer units. Accordingly, such hydraulic hoses passing between the units and over the hitch there between, must be supported and protected to ensure the integrity of the hydraulic fluid communicating between the two units.
If such hydraulic hoses are not adequately protected, they become susceptible to damage from contact with moving machine parts or being dragged against hot exhaust pipes. In addition, because of the nature of the hydraulic fluid passing through such hoses, as such fluid becomes heated the hoses become more pliable and more difficult to control requiring a structural support to keep them in a desired position. Furthermore, when an articulated machine rolls, a twist is induced into the hydraulic hoses decreasing their useful life. Accordingly, it is desirable that the hydraulic hoses be bundled, and that the hose bundle be supported and controlled to prevent damage to the hoses. In addition, it is highly desirable to eliminate or minimize any hose twisting caused by the relative articulation and/or rolling between the tractor and trailer units.
Various attempts have been made to provide a suitable system for controlling the position and/or movement of the hydraulic hoses coupled between relatively moveable components. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,861,817; 3,279,822; 3,722,916; and 5,082,217 structures are disclosed wherein the support for the hydraulic hoses is effected by carefully threading the hoses over and through the structure of the machine itself, so that the hoses are in direct contact with the machine structure and constrained or held against structural machine components. None of these patents, however, appear to disclose any matter for protecting the hydraulic hoses or preventing the hoses from being twisted because of the relative movement between the coupled units.
Patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,888; 2,626,552; 2,673,093; 2,996,315; 3,901,270; and 4,854,392, each disclose various structures which include mechanical linkage for suspending or supporting the hydraulic hoses by means of a hose support arrangement mounted on one of the articulated units to constrain or suspend the hoses in a fixed position from a point on the hydraulic hoses between the connections to the two units.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,262; 3,872,881; 3,882,886; and 4,156,436 there are disclosed hydraulic support systems wherein the hydraulic hoses are clipped or strapped together to form a bundle, and the bundle so formed is supported by an arcuate member, band or wire rope secured at each end to one of the articulated units for supporting the bundled hoses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,128 discloses a hose support wherein the hose is substantially encased and supported by a plurality of metal links each one pivotally joined to another of the links.
This invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or concerns set forth above.